Grounding Pure Anger
by DearDawn
Summary: In this quick little 2-shot Bella figures out Jake's secret and goes to confront him but ends up being imprinted on by the angriest wolf, Paul. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Grounding Pure Anger  
**(Bella/Paul)

_A/N: Just a funny little Two-Shot that came to mind…basically an alternative to what could have happened once Bella figured out Jake's secret and went to La Push to confront him about it…all characters and all things recognizable to Twilight are NOT MINE they are property of Miss Stephanie Myers…_

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe he would come here after everything that he said today. It had shocked me so much to find him outside my house throwing pebbles at my window. I mean honestly can we say stalker like that he would be out there like that after breaking up with me like he did?

And then to top it off he came to tell me that he can't explain. Well gee I guess I didn't get that from the horrible conversation we had when I was in La Push today! And then he comes up with some cryptic ass message referencing back to a conversation we has a year ago.

I just didn't understand him. He got so upset when I spoke of the story he told me about the cold ones. It is the only part I remember since that was the information I was looking for that day. Oh boy, now I wish I had paid more attention to all the stories and less to my fruitless attempts at flirting.

Oh well I am exhausted I will worry about it tomorrow. That was my last thought before dreamland came and pulled me in.

I dreamt of these giant creatures running all around me. They were the size of a large bear but had bodies shaped more like wolves. That is what they were they were giant wolves. I looked around at them as one stopped and stepped forward from the rest. In the blink of an eye I was no longer looking at a wolf and instead staring at Jacob grinning like the Chesire Cat and asking me if i remember now. What is that supposed to mean? 'Do you remember now?' was all I got. What am I supposed to remember right now.

I awoke early around 7 am still wondering about that dream. That is when it all clicked Jake was trying to tell her he is a werewolf. That all the stories were true. No this couldn't be happening. The stories cant be true, they just cant. This is really getting out of hand. I have to talk to Jake about this now.

So I showered quickly and ate breakfast then ran out to my truck as quickly as my coordination allowed me to. I was pushing my trucks limits rushing down to La Push to talk to Jake.

I flew out of the truck nearly falling when I pulled up outside the familiar little red house where Jake lived with his father Billy Black who just happened to be one of Charlie's best friends. I ran to the door and knocked perhaps a bit harder than was necessary.

"Billy I am sorry but I have to talk to him now. This really can't wait." I said quickly as I pushed past Billy who said something I couldn't quite understand and I didn't take the time to clarify.

As I entered Jake's tiny little room I saw him sprawled on his bed fast asleep and he looked so serene and happy I didn't wan't to wake him up. As I was glancing around the room I noticed 'Sam and his Disciples' out the window walking toward the house.

I ran out the door towards them screaming. "What the hell did you do to him? He never wanted anything to do with you guys. He didn't want to be this way. Why is this happening?"

I was seething with anger before one of the guys got in my face growling out words to me I couldn't quite make out what he was saying but the whole thing was seriously angering me. To the point where I reached up and slapped him across the face.

In that moment he stopped shaking and you could visibly see him calm down from the rage he had just been in. My goodness what is wrong with these people they are all so strange it had me completely puzzled.

_A/N: ok I am gonna leave it here…there will be one more chapter…but it is basically this chapter from Paul's POV…I have plans for that but beyond that I don't really have plans of continuing this story more than this original two-shot. Pls R&R and tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my other story 'Isabella's True Destiny'_


	2. Chapter 2

**GPA Part 2**

_A/N: ok here it is finally the awaited part two of Grounding Pure Anger…time to pick Paulie's brain on the matters! …again anything publically recognizable is the property of Stephanie Myers!_

**Paul POV**

As soon as I see that old red truck out in front of the Black's house I know nothing good can come of today. I really want to know what Bella is doing out here we all saw Black dump her pretty brutally yesterday. I almost, key word _ALMOST, _felt bad for her. But it truly was what is best for her. He is a dangerous monster and since he didn't imprint on her this will be better than anything else.

Wow did she just shove past Billy on her way in the house? No wonder Black likes her she is something else. But then she loves leeches so that takes some level of attitude I suppose.

I am about to howl out for Black to come out when I see Bella come storming out of the house towards us, oh no this can't be good. I look over at Sam's face and see a sad look on his face and it hits me, oh god she knows about us Black told her somehow.

"What the hell did you do to him? He never wanted anything to do with you guys. He didn't want to be this way. Why is this happening?" she screams at us causing me to get angry instantly.

I am shaking so bad yelling back at her "what did he do? What did we do? More like what did your precious leeches do?"

She reaches up and just slaps me across the face before looking me dead in the eye. I open my mouth to say something before I shift but, I am stopped in my tracks. I stop shaking and my anger is completely gone. I just stare into her eyes as the world stops and starts again only now it is revolving around just this one girl. How could this happen I just imprinted on the leech lover! Oh man, I am never going to hear the end of this one!

She is giving me this weird look and glancing at my brothers, whom I can only guess are looking at me dumbfounded. I finally start looking around and the first thing I notice is Black standing about 10 feet behind Bella looking heartbroken. I glance to my left then, to my right and sure enough my brothers are glancing from me, to Bella, to Black not sure what to do with this.

I turn to Sam to ask him if what I think just happened is really what happened when Bella finally finds her voice, "What the fuck just happened?" Did she just cuss? Maybe the gods do know what they're doing!

I almost miss it as Sam says "Bella maybe we should go to my place and explain. May we take your truck Bella? Seeing as none of us have our vehicles here and it would be a long walk for you." Bella just nods confused and we head off.

I can't decide between telling Sam I will give her directions and sitting up front with her or riding in the bed of the truck to clear my head before we get there. My mind is made up by Black jumping in the cab with her eliciting a low growl from me. Wait what did I just growl at Black for that? Whoa this imprinting is a trip!

Sam just puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a knowing glance and nods for me to go ahead and run to the house. I guess he wants Emily to have a heads up and figures the run will do me good. Of course he is right about me.

Of course I get to the house way before they will. Emily is immediately worried when she sees me alone walking in. "It's ok Emily, Sam's on the way, he is bringing Bella and the others. I am not sure how he did it but Black managed to find a way to tell her. But that isn't even all! She came to the rez to talk to him about it and I imprinted on her!"

I have to cover my ears as she squeals and runs to hug me. She is so excited she won't be the only imprint anymore. I guess this could be a good thing. I finally can hear the truck pulling up as Jared and Embry walk in.

"Dude, I can't believe it! Ladies man, hot-head Paul has imprinted! Maybe there is hope for all of us! But dude you get the leech lover! What were the gods thinking?" Embry can barely speak for all his laughter. I just growl at him and give him a glare that says more than I have words for.

Bella finally walks in and the first thing I notice is she looks pissed. Oh boy, she may be perfect for me. Wait what I am thinking this girl loves bloodsuckers! After a delayed second I decide to look for Sam and Black only to find them outside where Black is furious and yelling at Sam.

As soon as he notices me he rounds on me, "What the fuck Paul? How could you do this to me! Bella is mine!"

I growl at him "Watch yourself Black you know imprinting is out of our control. Besides why would I willingly imprint on the leech lover? But since I did and I know what it means I will accept if she will have me because what I have seen in this short time is there is more to her than any of us have known. So don't get in my face and god help me if you do anything to hurt her! She is not yours or anyone's she is her own person, not some piece of property."

He looks like he can't find his words and I am shaking pretty badly from anger when I hear a small but angry voice behind me again instantly calming me. I turn around to face the woman the gods decided was perfect for me.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on here? NOW!" she is very demanding in her tone. Yeah I guess the gods do know what they are doing; this woman will be able to keep me in line. That voice is more than just a little bit terrifying.

"Let's go inside and talk unless you would rather take a walk with me Bella so I can explain?" I say to her cautiously. I am really hoping she will want to go for a walk; this talk will be really personal.

She looks at me a little warily before stepping forward saying she will walk with me but not into the woods. I cock my head quizzically a little at the statement about the woods, but I notice Sam has a sad and angry look on his face and decide I would ask her later.

"Of course not Bella, we can walk wherever you want or we can just go sit in the back yard here alone. I would just like some privacy from the pack for this conversation." It is her turn to look at me curious. "You will understand soon enough. Please come with me?"

I hold my hand out to her to lead her to the back yard where there is a huge bench far enough away from the house that the others won't be able to hear us.

Once she is sitting down with me I start talking. "I am guessing you know about us being wolves, but I wonder, how much do you know about all of it?"

She tells me about the beach with Black a year ago and about him coming to her last night begging her to remember. But the dream she had was very odd and I told her she should ask Sam about it later.

"Ok Bella, it seems that you were only told the basics. There are a lot of details to the legends, but I am only going to tell you about one right now and either Sam will tell you the rest or you can come to a bonfire to hear the rest." I am really not sure where to start on all this so I just start to ramble hoping she keeps up. "There is this wolfy phenomenon called imprinting, it is how we wolves find our true love and most suitable mate. It is a pull towards our mates once we have come in eye contact with our mate for the first time."

So far it looks like she is keeping up so I continue with the real bombshell, "Bella, I imprinted on you back at Jake's house when you slapped me. That is why I calmed down so fast and why Jake was so upset with me." Her jaw drops and she looks as though she has no clue what to do with this fact so I keep explaining hoping it will all make sense soon. "It is mostly out of our control but the idea is that even if left to your own devices the imprinter would eventually find the imprintee and fall in love as they are a perfect match.

From what I have seen since you arrived in La Push today is that that theory seems correct. What I have seen from you this morning is that I have regrettably, seriously misjudged you and I apologize for that. I will finish with this, you DO have a choice to accept the imprint or not. But I will say that while I will not push you ever to do anything you do not want to do as my job as your imprinter is to protect you, I will step up and be anything you want me to be to you at your own pace, but I must ask that you not jump to conclusions based on things you may hear about me.

My record will be against me if you choose to accept the imprint as I am known as something of a player, but should you accept me I can guarantee that will be only my past. Part of the imprint is I have eyes only for you. Not that you wouldn't be enough but you can use the imprint as your guarantee. And I do hope you choose to accept because I would love to get to know you more as the woman I have seen this morning." Whew I got it all out, now just to wait for her to find her words.

She is looking at me with her mouth slightly open not sure what to say.

**Bella POV**

Wow I just don't know what to say. Paul just finished explaining imprinting and I really don't know what to think. He wants me to accept? Does this mean he wants to date me? I didn't even know his name till Jake told me on the way over as he explained to me who each one of the wolves are.

"I am really not sure what to say just give me a few minutes to process everything. This has been a lot to take in today and it isn't even lunch time yet." I manage an uncomfortable laugh.

I so don't know what I should do right now. I am afraid of how Jake is taking this and how he will take it if I accept. I really want to accept, I have been hurt twice so badly and so close together that the thought of having a guaranteed relationship sounds really nice. Yes it sounds perfect not to mention Paul is hot, I mean he is drop dead sexy. Ok here goes I am going to do this.

"Paul, I have made my decision. I accept the imprint, but I want to take this slow, we need to get to know each other and let a real relationship grow. I promise to be patient with you if you be patient with me. You have already said the imprint guarantees our happily ever after so I don't see a point in rushing into it." I am looking him in the eye as I say all this and I can tell that I have made the right choice.

I can see all the love and devotion he will always have for me. Now just to break it all to Jake, that is slightly frightening. I hope he takes it well.

_A/N: ok so I didn't originally plan on going back to Bella's POV but as I was writing the explanation I felt it would be best for us to hear her thoughts on the matter as she gives him her answer. I am sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to keep it open if I decide to go back and make this longer later. But for now this is the end. Please R&R to tell me what you think, the feedback I get will have a big say in whether or not I continue this story when I finish 'Isabella's True Destiny'._


End file.
